The present invention relates generally to absorbent pads. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved nursing pads and methods of making the same.
During the latter stages of pregnancy and after childbirth it is very common for mothers to produce excess milk resulting in various degrees of leakage. Although this problem may last generally throughout the entire nursing period, it is often most acute during the earlier stages of nursing. The leakage that results from this condition can seep through a brassiere and wet a mothers clothing. This is highly undesirable as it may contribute to mastitis, soil or stain the clothing as well as cause the mother discomfort in wearing wet clothing. Further, in many situations such as at work or in public, wetting of clothing can cause the mother unwanted embarrassment or stress. Thus, nursing pads have been developed to improve the comfort and confidence of nursing mothers. These pads are intended to absorb and retain leakage from a nursing mother and are placed adjacent the nipple and between the brassiere and breast. Various nursing pads are commercially available today. Examples of nursing pads are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534 to Thomaschefsky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,090 to Plantinga et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,699 to Tollerud et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,336 to Clarke et al.
Many nursing pads of the prior art suffer from one or more of the disadvantages described below. One such disadvantage is that the shape of the pad does not readily conform with the shape of the breast. When placed in the brassiere during use, the flat disc shaped pad is forced to conform to the cup shape of the breast and brassiere. However, in doing so the pad often bunches at one or more locations. Bunching of the pad contributes to leakage, can cause discomfort and also create unnatural or noticeable deformations which appear through the clothing. Further, flat nursing pads may also be prone to movement once in place which may result in bunching or an alignment that allows fluid to contact a mother""s clothing. In addition, after absorbing fluid there is a tendency for some of the fluid to migrate to lower portions of the pad due to gravity. In this regard, many pads are assembled in such a manner that fluid may escape at the edge of the pad. Still further, the stitching, bonding and/or materials employed within nursing pads are often rough or exhibit poor hand.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved nursing pad with good absorbent properties and which has a pleasing feel against a woman""s skin. Further, there exists a need for such a pad which is not prone to leak fluid through the edges of the pad and yet which does not have rough or stiff edges which may cause chaffing or irritation of the skin. Further, there exists a need for a nursing pad which will readily conform to the shape of the brassiere and breast without bunching. In addition, there exists a need for such a pad which, once in place, is not prone to movement or dislodging. There likewise exists a need for an improved breast pad which is both soft and durable while sufficiently inexpensive to be disposable.
The aforesaid needs are fulfilled and the shortcomings of the prior art overcome by an absorbent pad of the present invention which comprises a flexible absorbent pad having an inner liquid pervious layer, an absorbent core and an outer liquid impervious layer. The inner layer preferably comprises a liquid pervious nonwoven web of multicomponent thermoplastic fibers. Desirably the liquid pervious layer comprises a nonwoven web of bicomponent fibers such as, for example, fibers comprising a polyethylene polymer component and a polypropylene polymer component. One or more components of the multicomponent fibers of the liquid pervious nonwoven web can be hydrophilic. Additionally, the inner layer can be a point bonded and/or an autogenously bonded web. The individual layers of the absorbent pad are bonded together and, as an example, the layers of the pad can be bonded together along the edge and preferably are bonded with a continuous bond to create a sealed edge. In a further aspect, the absorbent pad can comprise a three-dimensionally shaped article having autogenously bonded thermoplastic fibers in both the inner and outer layers.
In still a further aspect of the invention, the absorbent core can comprise a stabilized matrix of thermoplastic fibers and absorbent material. In one embodiment, the absorbent core can comprise pulp, superabsorbent and a stabilizing matrix of thermoplastic fibers. In still a further aspect, the outer liquid impervious layer desirably comprises a multilayer laminate having at least one nonwoven web of thermoplastic fibers. As one example, the liquid impervious multilayer laminate can comprise a spunbond/meltblown/spunbond laminate. As a further example, the multilayer laminate can comprise a breathable microporous film and a nonwoven web. In a further aspect of the invention, the absorbent pad can have a three-dimensional contoured shape such as, for example, a generally concave shape.